¿Seremos padres?
by Shiro Honda OwO9
Summary: Él tiene 17 años y ella 16, era más que obvio que aún no estaban listos para esa gran responsabilidad: convertirse en padres. StevenxConnie
1. Prologo

**Indicaciones: (?)**

 **Los flash backs estarán escritos en cursiva.**

 **Steven Universe no me pertenece.**

* * *

Prólogo

-¿Ya casi?-preguntó Connie ansiosa.

-No, aún no-respondió Steven después de mirar la hora en su celular.

Ambos adolescentes se encontraban en casa del chico, estaban sentados en la sala, sus piernas temblaban y sus ojos miraban hacia todos lados como buscando una ruta de escape o un refugio. Estaban ansiosos y nerviosos, el castaño sentía su estómago raro, como si fuera comprimido por algo, lo cual lo hacía estar aún más inquieto en aquél momento.

Faltaban unos cuantos minutos para poder ver el resultado de la prueba de embarazo que la chica acababa de hacerse.

Era la cuarta prueba que se hacía en ese día, decidieron que intentarían con cuatro pruebas de esas, porque con una no estarían seguros, con dos seguirían dudando si no salían iguales y como el tres es número impar y les daba mala espina, decidieron que serían cuatro para estar completamente seguros ya que el cuatro era un número muy confiable.

Los resultados anteriores eran: uno negativo contra dos positivos, si tres daban el mismo resultado les creerían pero si eran mitad y mitad lo volverían a intentar.

¿Cómo fue que terminaron en esta situación?, pues verán…

 _Connie y Steven estaban solos en casa de éste último, ya que las gems habían ido a una misión y no volverían en un tiempo._

 _-No entiendo porque todos aclaman tanto este libro-comentó la chica mientras cerraba el libro que tenía entre sus manos-, el desarrollo de la trama fue tonta y apresurada, y ni se diga del final…_

 _Suspiró frustrada y dejó caer su cara en una almohada, se estiró sobre la cama de su novio y dejó escapar sonidos de molestia._

 _-Mira el lado bueno-dijo el Universe mientras dejaba de ver la televisión para dirigir su mirada a ella-, ahora puedes decirme que no es recomendable leerlo-le sonrió._

 _Ella lo miraba divertida, él siempre sabía que decirle cuando se frustraba._

 _-Sí pero los protagonistas…-seguía recordando con molestia el libro que acababa de leer, había desperdiciado buena parte de sus ahorros en comprarlo._

 _-Shhh-sintió los dedos del chico sobre sus labios-, ¿sabes que me hacer sentir mejor cuando me siento así? ¡Cosquillas!_

 _Steven saltó del suelo a la cama y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a la morena, la chica solo se retorcía bajo él y se reía, ella lo contraatacó repartiendo cosquillas por su cuello y abdomen, se hacían cosquillas mutuamente, duraron minutos así hasta que de pronto guardaron silencio. El de cabello rizado estaba encima de ella con ambas manos apoyándose en la cama para no aplastarla, se observaban y luego sonrieron sonrojados, se acercaron lentamente a la vez que se tomaban de las manos y se besaron._

 _Se besaban de manera lenta y tierna, no les importaba nada más que aquél tacto tan inocente entre ellos; pasaban segundos y aún no se separaban, era el beso más largo que se habían dado en todo el tiempo que llevaban de novios._

 _Se apartaron para poder respirar, Connie apenas pudo dar una bocanada de aire porque Steven volvió a besarle de inmediato, ella se sorprendió por eso, él nunca había hecho algo así; el beso no duró tanto como el anterior, se separaron nuevamente y el chico comenzó a repartir besos por su cara._

 _La castaña reía debido a las cosquillas que sus besos le provocaban, no se percató del rumbo de los besos de su novio hasta que sintió uno en su cuello, no pudo evitar sobresaltarse._

 _El de cabello rizado se levantó y la miró asustado._

 _-Oh, lo siento Connie-dijo avergonzado-, no debí hacerlo, no sé en qué estaba pensando-comenzó a decir nervioso y sonrojado ala vez que pasaba ambas manos por el cabello._

 _Siguió diciendo más cosas que ni él entendía, la chica lo miró enternecida y acunó con sus manos el rostro de Steven._

 _-No te preocupes Steven-le sonrió para después besarlo._

 _-¿Entonces no te molestó?-cuestionó dudoso después de separarse de ella._

 _-Claro que no, de hecho me gustó-respondió._

 _Los jóvenes se veían fijamente a los ojos diciéndose cosas con la mirada que con sus bocas no sé creían capaces de decir o explicar jamás y de pronto ambos asintieron con la cabeza levemente dando a entender que era hora de pasar al siguiente nivel… y así hicieron._

Volviendo al presente, estos dos jóvenes seguían esperando el resultado de la prueba de embarazo y, como si alguien hubiera escuchado sus plegarias, se oyó el temporizador que programaron para la prueba, se dirigieron hacia donde estaba aquél objeto, se tomaron de las manos para darse fuerzas mutuamente, se miraron a los ojos y luego respiraron profundo y, conteniendo el aliento, cerraron sus ojos mientras Steven tomaba la prueba y cuando los abrieron después de contar hasta tres, vieron el resultado.

POSITIVO.

* * *

 **Hola.**

 **Este es primer fic en este fandom, sé que no tiene nada de mágico como normalmente lo vemos en la serie pero esta historia tenía tiempo planeándola y finalmente me animé a publicarla.**

 **Si les gusto dejen un review para saber que alguien apoya esta idea xD**

 **Ya que este solo es el prólogo el siguiente capítulo sería el número uno y tratara de como sospecharon del embarazo de Connie y momentos antes de realizarse las pruebas.**

 **Sin más que decir (o escribir más bien), hasta la próxima c:**


	2. Capítulo 1

Steven Universe no me pertenece.

* * *

Había pasado un mes desde el día en el que ellos tuvieron su primera vez, la última semana Connie no había podido ver a Steven debido a que sus padres decidieron meterla a estudiar italiano y ella no se pudo negar a eso.

Justo en ese momento estaba en su clase de tennis jugando un partido contra otra chica, estaba concentrada dando todo de sí misma hasta que un repentino mareo la desconcentró, causando que le anotarán.

La clase terminó, la castaña fue a su casillero y se quedó pensando en el mareo que le dio en medio del partido; suspiró, tal vez se debía al cansancio debido a todas las clases y actividades extracurriculares a las que sus papás la habían inscrito, por culpa de esas tontas clases no había podido visitar a Steven durante la última semana, oh su Steven, Steven, Steven… ¡Steven!

Connie se llevó una mano a la boca, ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta?, tenía un retraso con su periodo de varios días, no habían usado protección por lo que los síntomas eran más que claros para ella.

Agarró sus cosas y se fue corriendo de ahí.

* * *

Steven Universe miraba la televisión, a pesar de su edad seguía gustando de dibujos animados, veía entretenido una caricatura hasta que escuchó la voz de su novia suplicando que le abriera.

El crystal gem se dirige feliz a abrirle la puerta pero cuando apenas iba a saludar, ella lo calló.

-Tenemos un problema-le anunció.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó preocupado.

Connie dudó unos segundos antes de contestar.

-Creo… que estoy embarazada-lo miró a los ojos.

La fémina lo miraba en espera de una reacción de su parte pero parecía que la noticia lo había dejado mudo.

-¿E-Estás segura?-cuestionó ¿asustado?

-N-No lo sé-se rascaba el brazo a la vez que apartaba su mirada de él-, por eso vine aquí a buscarte.

Steven la observaba, si lo pensaba bien nunca había visto tan frágil a su novia y él nunca se había sentido tan desorientado; no era tonto, sabía como se hacían los bebés gracias a los libros de biología que llevaba Connie a su casa y que normalmente para evitar este tipo de situaciones, según los libros y los programas de televisión que a veces veía, se usaban métodos anticonceptivos, algo que ellos no habían utilizado. Presionado por su necesidad de tranquilizar a la chica tomó una decisión.

-Primero lo primero Connie-decía con tono calmado, ella lo miró-, hay que salir de dudas.

-¿Te refieres a…?-articuló sorprendida.

-Sí-asintió-hagamos una prueba.

La morena abría y cerraba la boca incapaz de decir lo que pensaba, cuando al fin pudo hacerlo habló.

-¿Ahora?-interrogó impresionada.

-Sí, si quieres voy a comprar una y…-hizo ademán de levantarse pero ella se lo impidió.

-No, podrían descubrirnos-dijo alarmada.

-Entonces mejor vamos a otra ciudad a comprarlas-sugirió el otro.

-¿Pero cómo iremos a otra ciudad?

El castaño sonrió, ya tenía la solución a eso.

* * *

Los dos adolescentes se encontraban rumbo a la otra ciudad en la camioneta de Greg Universe, Steven le había pedido prestada la camioneta a su papá y él no se lo negó siempre y cuando prometiera tener cuidado al conducir. Steven se estacionó afuera de una farmacia. Solo él descendió de la camioneta para evitarle la incomodidad a la chica de lo que iba a comprar, entró al local y se dirigió hacia el encargado. Todo bajo la atenta mirada de su pareja.

Connie veía desde la camioneta como al parecer Steven pedía las cuatro pruebas de embarazo al encargado, el hombre le sonreía y le decía algo mientras le entregaba una bolsa de plástico con el contenido que el menor le había pedido, el de cabello rizado sonrojado se apresuró a pagar y salió corriendo de ahí cuanto antes.

Se subió y se sentó del lado del conductor, se quedaron ahí en un incómodo silencio procesando lo que acababa de ocurrir, la castaña intentó aligerar el ambiente.

-Te veías muy tierno ahí sonrojado-comentó con timidez, lo decía enserio, en verdad le había dado ternura ver al otro avergonzado.

-Gracias-bajó la mirada nervioso.

Connie hace lo mismo un poco incómoda, sentía que le ardía la cara y que la temperatura aumentó de pronto, el silencio presente solo los incomodaba aún más.

-Mejor vámonos-dijo Steven poniéndose rápidamente el cinturón de seguridad.

-Sí, tienes razón-le secundó ella también abrochándose el cinturón.

Encendió la camioneta y se pusieron en marcha para realizar las pruebas de embarazo lo más pronto posible.

* * *

 **Hola, gracias a todos aquellos que comentaron el prólogo, en verdad me alegró saber que a varios les gusta la idea principal del fic, no saben lo feliz que me hizo :'D**

 **Había intentado escribirlo lo más rápido que podía para subirlo el viernes pero algo me lo impidió y por eso lo subo hasta hoy :c**

 **Perdón si el capítulo es demasiado corto pero la vez pasada les avisé que este capítulo trataría de como sospecharon del embarazo de Connie y cómo fue que terminaron en aquella situación. Perdón si se me llego a pasar algún error ortográfico.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, el siguiente capítulo ya tratara de sus reacciones al ver el resultado de la prueba de embarazo.**

 **Sin más que decir (o escribir) me despido.**

 **Hasta la próxima ;D**


	3. Capítulo 2

Steven Universe no me pertenece.

* * *

-Positivo-dijeron ambos a la vez que se volteaban a ver al mismo tiempo.

Guardaron silencio un momento hasta que la chica habló.

-Y ahora, ¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó más para sí misma que para el otro, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y se dejo caer pesadamente en el sillón.

-No lo sé-respondió aún aturdido por todo, la siguió y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Cómo se lo diré a mis padres?-comenzó a entrar en pánico, era demasiada presión para ambos.

El chico, al verla tan fuera de sí misma, quería hacerle ver que contaba con todo su apoyo y no pasaría nada malo.

Cogió su mano, ella lo miró con desesperación, él le sonrió.

-Todo estará bien-intentó tranquilizarla.

-¿En verdad lo crees?-cuestionó casi ansiosa, temblaba por todas las emociones que estaba experimentando justo en ese momento.

-Por supuesto Connie-respondió alegre-, es decir, estamos juntos. Tú me quieres, yo te quiero, si estamos juntos podremos salir adelante- hizo una pausa-, además, creo que serás una gran mamá-terminó de decir mirándola sonrojado.

La castaña se sonrojó por eso último y lo besó.

-Creo que serás un gran papá-le dijo.

Steven la tomó en brazos y la cargó al estilo princesa.

-Seremos una gran familia-dijo contento, comenzó a dar vuelta con ella aún en sus brazos, reían hasta que de pronto se callaron y se preguntaron ¿Cómo se lo dirían a sus familiares?

El chico la bajo y ella empezó a caminar en círculos, y como si en verdad estuvieran sincronizados, preguntaron lo mismo.

-¿Cómo se los diremos?-hablaron a la vez.

Steven fue el único en responder.

-No lo sé-se encogió de hombros dudoso-, tal vez por separado, ya sabes, primero a unos y después a otros-sugirió no del todo convencido- ¿pero a quienes se lo diríamos primero?

Ella lo pensó durante un momento, no era tan mala idea después de todo.

-Primero a tu familia, no estoy segura de cómo van a reaccionar mis padres cuando se enteren-decía un poco preocupada-, lo más probable es que me echen de casa-comentó triste, le tembló el labio.

Él, al verla así, habló.

-No te preocupes Connie-dijo tomando sus manos-, aunque eso llegará a pasar, mi papá y las chicas nos ayudarán de seguro, les alegrara saberlo-sonrió, él decía todo eso para evitar que su novia continuara preocupándose pero en serio lo creía así.

-¿Pero qué tal si no es así?-cuestionó con duda, unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

-Estoy seguro que les gustara-asentía rápido con la cabeza mientras apretaba ligeramente las manos de ella-, a mi papá le hará feliz tener nietos, ya verás, dirá cosas como que les enseñara a tocar instrumentos y luego formaran una banda y subirán videos a internet de ellos tocando música.

La castaña soltó una risita, había conseguido hacerle reír y relajarla exitosamente.

* * *

Habían llegado a la decisión de intentar contarles dentro de un par de días pero mucho antes de que comenzaran a ser muy notorios los síntomas del embarazo.

Steven Universe ayudaba a su papá ese día en el auto lavado, un lindo momento padre e hijo.

-Jajajaja-reía el menor después de escuchar una historia de su padre.

-Nunca te cansas de esa, ¿verdad?-decía sonriendo mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-No-terminó de reír y continuó lavando el auto, su sonrisa desapareció cuando una idea repentinamente cruzó por su mente- H-Hey papá-dijo consiguiendo su atención.

-¿Sí, hijo?- le preguntó pero sin dejar de lavar el automóvil.

-¿Te gustaría tener un nieto?- soltó de pronto, intentó que su voz no delatara su nerviosismo.

Greg detuvo su actividad sorprendido, no se lo había visto venir pero luego continuó haciéndolo.

-Pues no estaría mal, tu viejo mientras pueda seguir moviéndose jugaría con ellos-decía mientras se imaginaba a él persiguiendo a un niño parecido a su hijo y se rio por ello pero de la nada comenzó a preocuparse-, aunque es raro que de repente me lo preguntes, ¿Por qué quieres saber?-interrogó nervioso.

-¡Por nada en especial!- se apresuró en contestar asustado de que su padre fuera a sospechar y retomó su trabajo.

* * *

El cristal gem regresó cansado a su casa, al entrar vio a las gemas sentadas en el sofá.

-Hola Steven-saludó Perla sonriendo.

-¿Qué onda Steven?-saludó Amatista.

-Hola-ahora fue Garnet.

-Ah, hola-dijo desviando nervioso su mirada de ellas.

Ellas lo notaron raro.

-¿Acaso te pasa algo Steven?-preguntó Perla preocupada.

-No-seguía sin verlas.

-Te has portado muy raro estos días amigo- comentó Amatista.

-Es cierto- habló Garnet-, te hemos visto actuar muy extraño últimamente- Steven cometió el error de mirarla justo en ese instante-, ¿acaso has hecho algo malo?

Las preguntas de las gemas fueron hechas con el simple propósito de saber si algo lo había estado incomodando o había acontecido algún incidente que afectara su bienestar o salud, pero como él tenía un gran cargo de consciencia debido a ocultarles el estado de Connie, pensaba que ellas comenzaban a sospechar de eso.

-Puedes contárnoslo, ¿sabes?-dijo Garnet intentando animarlo a contarles lo que sea que le estuviera pasando.

Pero el chico se negaba a confesar aún, no quería que ellas se enterarán al menos hasta que él y Connie estuvieran listos para hacérselos saber.

-En serio, no es nada, es su imaginación chicas-insistió intentado convencerlas pero su tono de voz y expresión no lo convencían ni a él mismo.

-Okey-dijo dudando la de ojos celestes.

-Como quieras-Amatista se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta del templo-, ahí te ves- y se fue a su habitación.

-Te daremos espacio Steven pero quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en nosotras si algo te preocupa-le comunicó Garnet sonriendo levemente y alborotó un poco los cabellos del chico, después se fue de ahí seguida por Perla.

-¿Segura de que debemos dejarlo solo?-preguntó la de cabello claro.

La más alta guardó silencio un momento y luego habló.

-Sí, hay que darle tiempo-dijo convencida, admitía que ella tenía curiosidad sobre lo que le ocurría al hijo de Rose Quartz pero sabía que no debían de presionarlo para hacerlo hablar; incluso la opción de usar su visión futura la descartó, no quería entrometerse en los asuntos del menor si él no quería contarles aún, respetaba su decisión y esperaría paciente a que les contará.

Cuando por fin quedó completamente solo, se dirigió al baño y se encerró ahí y marcó el número telefónico de Connie, ella contestó luego de unos segundos.

-¿Steven?-la escuchó decir.

-Hola Connie- saludó primero-, no me siento bien ocultándole cosas a las chicas y a mi papá- confesó triste pero su tono cambió a uno desesperado después-, ¡esto me volverá loco!-se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

Silencio fue lo que él escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Connie?, ¿sigues ahí?-comenzó a preocuparse.

-Sí-contestó aliviándolo-, si quieres puedo ir contigo a contarles a las gems y a tu papá del bebé-hablaba seria.

-¿En serio?-preguntó sorprendido, era demasiado pronto para él y aún no estaba preparado mentalmente para eso.

-Sí-contestó, la verdad es que le costó mucho armarse de valor para tomar esa decisión-, ¿Qué tal mañana?-juró ser capaz de escuchar como tragaba saliva nervioso.

-E-Esta bien-respondió tembloroso, tanto en voz como en cuerpo, sentía que el celular se le resbalaría de las manos debido al sudor-, así tendremos tiempo de pensar cómo se los diremos, ¿verdad?-decía más para sí que para ella.

-Así es, tengo que colgar, mis padres acaban de llegar a casa.

-Sí, adiós-se despidió nervioso.

-Adiós-y colgó.

El adolescente salió del baño y se fue a acostar en su cama, intentaría dormir un poco aunque dudaba poder siquiera cerrar los ojos debido a que mañana sería el gran día de la confesión.

* * *

 **Hola, muchas gracias a quienes comentan está historia, en verdad me hacen feliz.**

 **Originalmente este capítulo iba a ser demasiado corto, iba a tener alrededor de 400 palabras pero para que no quedara tan pequeño decidí juntarlo con el que iba a ser el capítulo 3, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Aquí en donde vivo es casi la media noche y mi hermana está molestando con que se quiere dormir pero por estar escribiendo esto no la dejo xD**

 **El siguiente capítulo ya se viene lo bueno (?), así que les pido paciencia.**

 **Les pido perdón si hay por ahí algún error ortográfico.**

 **Sin más por el momento… Hasta la próxima.**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Steven Universe no me pertenece.**

* * *

Steven abrió los ojos, la luz del sol lo molestaba un poco, se estiró y quedó sentado en su cama. Para su sorpresa no había tardado en quedarse dormido la noche anterior a pesar de la mezcla de emociones que ha estado albergando en su interior; no sabía si el estómago le dolía por eso mismo o por alguna otra cosa, suspiró, se levantó de su cama y se apresuró a entrar al baño, después de unos minutos salió listo para ir a ver a Connie.

Iba a ir a visitarla, iban a estar juntos mientras daban con la mejor forma de darles la noticia a las crystal gems y a Greg, porque para ser sinceros él solo no era capaz de pensar eso y además tener a su lado a la chica siempre le tranquilizaba.

Fue al auto lavado y a lo lejos visualizó a su padre lavando un automóvil y por la fila que había detrás de ese al parecer aun le faltaban algunos, aprovecharía e intentaría tomar la camioneta de su papá sin que él se diera cuenta, aunque claro que le avisaría por medio de una nota que fue él quien se la llevó para que no se asustara al creer que se robaron su camioneta.

Caminaba sin hacer ruido para pasar desapercibido, y casi lo lograba, pero Greg lo vio reflejado en el agua.

-Hola hijo- saludó el mayor sin voltearse-, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-P-Pues i-iré a ver a Connie- tartamudeaba nervioso a la vez que intentaba no ver a los ojos a su papá, que se giró un poco para verlo- ¿puedo llevarme la camioneta?- preguntó ansioso.

-Por supuesto campeón- le sonrió, le lanzó las llaves y él las atrapó- pero maneja con cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

Steven asintió y corriendo se subió a la camioneta, la encendió y se fue de ahí, su mirada estaba fija en el camino, lo que menos quería era distraerse mientras conducía, aunque se le dificultaba ya que su mente estaba ocupada por todas las emociones que estaba experimentando ese día.

Estaba volviéndose loco, se llevaría ambas manos al cabello sino fuera porque no se permitía soltar por nada el volante, lo apretaba con las manos. Se movía nervioso en su asiento y cuando finalmente llegó a la casa de su novia se estacionó, se apresuró en quitarse el cinturón de seguridad, y después de guardar las llaves en uno de sus bolsillos, descendió de la camioneta como si lo estuviera quemando. Se acercó a la puerta y tocó un par de veces hasta que se abrió.

-Hola Steven- le sonrió levemente.

-Hola Connie- le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Vamos- dijo ella, cerró la puerta, agarró la mano del Universe y se lo llevó corriendo a su habitación. Tomaron asiento frente a frente: ella en su cama y él en una silla.

Quedaron en un incómodo silencio, lo cual casi no ocurría entre ellos. Steven se rascó la nuca nervioso y carraspeó.

-¿Cómo te va con tus padres?- no sabía si formuló bien la pregunta pero sabía que ella sabría a qué se refería.

La morena parpadeó mientras, al parecer, procesaba la pregunta.

-Mis padres aún no sospechan nada, creo. Pero tengo la sensación de que pronto lo sospecharan.

El castaño tragó saliva.

-¿P-Porque lo dices?

-Ellos son muy observadores, además mi mamá es doctora, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta, y cuando eso ocurra…- se cubrió la cara con ambas manos- Oh por Dios, ni siquiera sé que es lo que pasara si ocurre.

Cientos de escenarios pasaban por la mente de la menor, escenarios en los que sus padres terminaban enterándose del embarazo y reaccionaban de distintas maneras: en uno de ellos se enojaban con ella y Steven, lo cual era más probable que sucediera, y uno en el que aceptaban al bebé y los ayudaban…

Negó con la cabeza. No debía de hacerse falsas ilusiones, debía de seguir siendo realista para no decepcionarse.

Steven la observaba, notó como su novia hizo puños sus manos y estrujaba entre ellas parte de su vestido; se levantó de la silla y se sentó en la cama junto a ella, tomó las manos de Connie, llamando así, su atención.

-Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás- le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

La castaña también sonrió.

-Lo sé- dijo y le dio un corto beso en los labios- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo se los diremos?

El chico paseó la mirada por la habitación mientras pensaba en algo, después la miró de nuevo.

-Supongo que de cualquier forma, no creo que haya alguna diferencia si se los decimos de una manera u otra- se encogió de hombros.

-Claro que la hay.

-¿En serio?- cuestionó el Universe.

-Si, por ejemplo si se lo dices de cierto modo a tu padre él se alegrara pero si se lo dices de forma incorrecta tal vez se desmaye o…

-¿O?- preguntó asustado Steven.

-Podría sufrir un infarto o algo por el estilo.

-¡Yo no quiero que eso pase!- gritó con temor.

-Steven, no tiene por qué pasar eso. Solo es una suposición- intentó calmarlo.

-¿Qué podemos hacer para que eso no ocurra?- preguntó un poco más tranquilo.

La morena sonrió enternecida por su novio, seguía actuando igual que hace años.

-Antes que nada, decidir cómo se los diremos.

* * *

El sol comenzaba a ponerse, dando inició a una cuenta regresiva desde el punto de vista de ambos jóvenes.

Habían estado ahí encerrados conversando, habían decidido que cuando el sol se pusiera sería el momento de irse para dar la noticia a la familia del castaño. Miraban el atardecer a través de la ventana, casi como si estuvieran hipnotizados por él.

-Es hora- habló de repente Connie.

-Sí- asintió él.

-Como quedamos, ¿sí?

-Sí, claro y con tacto.

Salieron de la casa y se subieron a la camioneta emprendiendo el viaje al hogar del de cabello rizado. El viaje era silencioso, ninguno sentía ganas de hablar. Connie no sabía si quería vomitar por la adrenalina de lo que estaban a punto de hacer o si eran síntomas de su embarazo, bajo la ventana para que la brisa la ayudara a mantener la calma. No podía darse el lujo de caer en los nervios o Steven terminaría sintiéndose presionado.

Aparcó fuera de su casa, se quedaron dentro de la camioneta un par de segundos. Sentían sus corazones latir frenéticamente, sus piernas temblar y las manos un poco sudorosas. Se vieron a los ojos buscando soporte en el otro, respiraron hondo y salieron de la camioneta al mismo tiempo.

Subieron las escaleras, empujaron la puerta y entraron tomados de la mano.

Para alegría, o mala suerte de ellos, ahí se encontraban las crystal gems y Greg Universe, bueno, así no perderían más tiempo.

-Hola chicos- saludó el humano.

-Hola Connie- dijo Perla.

-H-Hola- tartamudeó la chica a la vez que forzaba una sonrisa.

-Vine a buscarte Steven, quiero saber si ya puedo llevarme mi camioneta- explicó el adulto.

-Claro, ahí está- se rio nervioso el chico.

-Bien, iré por ella- comentó, hizo ademán de irse pero Steven lo detuvo bruscamente. Miró extrañado a su hijo.

-No te vayas, tenemos algo que anunciarles.

-¿A todos?- cuestionó Greg.

Su hijo asintió.

-Será mejor que te sientes- sugirió.

-Está bien- dijo dudoso el mayor y tomo asiento.

Las gemas y el adulto lo miraron expectantes en espera de su anuncio pero al ver que tardaba en hablar se confundieron.

-¿Está todo bien?- interrogó Perla.

-S-Sí, ¡está todo bien!- alzó la voz sin darse cuenta.

Volteó a ver a Connie, preguntándole con la mirada si lo decía él. Ella le sonrió y le susurró un "adelante".

El castaño cerró sus ojos e inhaló en un intento de relajarse. Tenía que dar la noticia con el mayor tacto posible.

Entre más rápido lo hiciera, acabaría más pronto.

-Connie está embarazada.

Lástima que la forma en que lo dijo no resultó como esperaban.

* * *

 **Hola, tanto tiempo sin actualizar xD**

 **No me había puesto a escribir el fic por flojera pero el día de ayer escribí tres capítulos en un rato así que primero les traigo este (?)**

 **Tenía como meta terminar este fic en semana santa pero por cómo voy lo veo imposible. Tratare de actualizar rápido y los capítulos serán cortos como pensé en un inicio.**

 **Perdón si hay faltas de ortografía.**

 **Hasta la próxima ;D**

 **Reviews?**


	5. Capítulo 4

Steven Universe no me pertenece.

* * *

-¿Qué?, ¿QUÉ?- preguntaba Greg Universe asustado, no se había esperado eso.

No solo el esposo de Rose Quartz había quedado sorprendido, también las crystal gems mostraban expresiones de sorpresa, hasta Garnet tenía cara de incredulidad.

-No bromees con esas cosas, amigo- decía Amatista en un intento de aligerar el ambiente.

-Amatista, es verdad- respondió serio Steven.

-¿E-Es enserio, Connie?- Perla le preguntó para asegurarse.

-Es cierto- asiente avergonzada.

Las gemas se miran entre ellas, sabían lo que implicaba un embarazo en humanos, no eran tontas, sabían que el embarazo en humanos era muy distinto al embarazo por el que había pasado Rose, y Connie ni Steven corrían el riesgo de desaparecer, por no decir que la gestación era más delicada en humanos por todos los cuidados por los que tenían que pasar.

Perla suspiró y fue la primera en responder a la noticia. Apoyó su barbilla en la palma de su mano y los miró con preocupación.

-¿Qué piensan hacer?- cuestionó.

Los jóvenes no entendieron la pregunta.

-¿Ya empezaron los cuidados prenatales?- preguntó específicamente.

Los adolescentes no supieron que decir, ¿eso significaba que los apoyaban? Y de pronto un grito proveniente del padre de Steven les dio la respuesta.

-¡Seré abuelo!- decía emocionado Greg a la vez que alzaba los brazos- Aunque es demasiado pronto para mí- susurró lo último.

-¡Felicidades Steven!- dijo Amatista mientras le daba un leve golpe en el brazo al mencionado. Decidió unirse a la celebración, después de todo ella no consideraba para nada malo aquello- Yo jugare con el bebé cuando nazca.

La gema de piel blanca se acercó carraspeando.

-Amatista, es obvio que tú no podrás cuidar bien del bebé de Steven y Connie. No nos quedara otro remedio a Garnet y a mí más que cuidar del bebé y de ti cuando ellos no puedan.

-¡Oye!

A pesar del modo en que lo había dicho Perla se notaba feliz.

Amatista y Perla discutían sobre quien se encargaría del bebé, la pareja veía la discusión sonriendo, la aceptación de ellos les ayudaba enormemente. Sentían que ya nada malo podría ocurrir.

-Chicos- dijo Garnet a espaldas de ellos, ambos chicos se giraron a verla y ella posó sus manos en sus hombros- Tener un bebé es una gran responsabilidad para ambos y aún más siendo aún jóvenes. Pasaran por dificultades y algunas cosas se complicaran a lo largo de los siguientes meses pero si se tienen el uno al otro podrán seguir adelante ya que cada uno es un pilar en el que el otro se puede apoyar si llegara a dudar.

Steven y Connie sonrieron enternecidos por las palabras de la gema, la humana se limpió las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

-Las hormonas ya están haciendo estragos conmigo- dijo en broma y abrazó a Garnet, quien le correspondió el abrazo.

Se separaron y hablaron de algunas cosas, todo era felicidad hasta que se acercó el padre de Steven y realizó una pregunta.

-Connie, ¿ya lo saben tus padres?

-No- respondió-, por el momento solo lo saben ustedes.

Todos guardaron silencio ante la respuesta.

-No se preocupen, saben que cuentan con nosotros para lo que sea- dijo el adulto intentando animarlos.

Los menores sonrieron ligeramente, era como tener un peso encima menos sobre sus hombros pero aún quedaba lo más difícil por hacer…

¿Cómo se lo dirían a los señores Maheswaran?

* * *

 **Hola, he aquí otro capítulo de este fic.**

 **El capítulo fue demasiado corto (nunca había escrito algo tan pequeño) pero así estaba planeado desde el principio.**

 **Ahora viene lo más difícil, por lo que habrá un poco de drama desde mi punto de vista.**

 **Espero subir pronto el siguiente capítulo para que vean a lo que me refiero.**

 **Como siempre, me disculpo por faltas ortográficas o algún otro error.**

 **Sin más por el momento…**

 **Hasta la próxima ;D**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Steven Universe no me pertenece.**

* * *

Steven y Connie habían llegado a un acuerdo: seguir como si nada hubiera pasado. Cada uno continuaría con sus actividades diarias hasta que llegará el momento de decirles todo a los papás de la chica, y así lo estaban haciendo.

Habían pasado casi cuatro días desde que le contaron de su situación a las gemas y al señor Universe.

La morena seguía haciendo su rutina diaria, aunque claro, iba variando dependiendo del día de la semana que fuera, un día tenía clases de violín, otro día clases de italiano o de natación, algo que les agradecía mucho a sus papás porque eso si le serviría seguramente; pero el día de hoy le tocaba clase de tennis.

Ella no quería esforzarse mucho para perjudicar su salud ni la de su futuro hijo; pensaba que sería un día tranquilo pero no contó con que el entrenador los tendría, a ella y sus demás compañeros, practicando para el torneo que se avecinaba.

Los había hecho trotar alrededor de la cancha, se hubiera negado a eso poniendo alguna excusa pero el entrenador obligaba a todos a entrenar aunque no fueran a participar en el torneo.

Y ahí se encontraba ella, practicando bajo el fuerte sol, el calor que sentía la desesperaba en sobremanera lo cual solo empeoraba los malestares que el embarazo le provocaba, sentía unas inmensas ganas de vomitar pero lo aguantaba para no llamar la atención de nadie, pensaba que iba haciéndolo bien hasta que su vista empezó a nublarse y caía al piso antes de quedar inconsciente.

* * *

El hijo de Rose Quartz silbaba, iba rumbo a la clase de tennis de su novia. Tenía pensado recoger a Connie de ahí. Sonrió emocionado. Seguro que se sorprendería por ello, y eso esperaba.

Caminaba feliz hasta que llegó al lugar, afuera de las instalaciones vio a varios compañeros de ella, así que se acercó.

-¿Han visto a Connie?- preguntó entusiasmado.

Los chicos se vieron entre sí con expresión confundida, una chica al fin decidió hablar.

-¿Eres Steven? ¿El novio de Connie?- cuestionó ella.

-Si- respondió confundido.

La joven suspiró.

-Se desmayó en pleno entrenamiento y se la llevaron al hospital.

El de cabello rizado abrió los ojos como platos totalmente sorprendido y, sin siquiera pensarlo, fue corriendo al hospital.

* * *

Entró agitado a aquel lugar, se permitió un par de segundos para regular su respiración, no quería parecer un loco y que le negarán el acceso.

Ya un poco más tranquilo se acercó a una enfermera.

-Busco a Connie Maheswaran- dijo.

La mujer buscó en unos papeles hasta que la encontró.

-Habitación 35, cuarto piso.

-Gracias- dijo antes de dirigirse a dicha habitación.

Corrió hasta que llegó al cuarto, sentía sus pulmones arder por haber corrido tanto, nuevamente esperó a que su respiración volviera a la normalidad y cuando eso pasó decidido entrar. Giró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió un poco, pudo ver la silueta de Connie sentada en la cama.

-Hola Co…- decía hasta que notó la mirada temerosa que ella le dirigía. No entendía a que se debiera por lo que abrió por completo la puerta y vio a los señores Maheswaran dentro, ahora lo entendía todo.-Connie- musitó con duda.

-Steven- habló con voz quebrada, él podía ver las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

El Universe iba a acercarse a la joven pero el padre de ésta se lo impidió.

-¿Cómo te atreviste a embarazar a nuestra hija?- dijo furioso el padre de ella, lo tomó de la camisa, alzó un puño con la intención de golpear al menor. Steven solo atinó a cerrar los ojos y poner la mejilla en espera del golpe.

-¡No lo hagas papá!- suplicó en llanto la chica.

La señora Maheswaran se acercó a ellos y los separó, lo que menos quería era llamar la atención del personal del hospital.

El castaño se reacomodó la camisa, vio a los adultos en la habitación, ambos le dedicaban una mirada severa.

-Te permitimos ser amigo de nuestra hija, hasta aprobamos su noviazgo ¿y así nos lo pagas?- le gritaba la mamá de Connie- ¿Aprovechándote de nuestra hija apenas le damos la espalda?

Steven no podía decir nada, no sabía si se debía al shock en el que se encontraba o por lo furiosos que estaban, apenas y podía procesar todo lo que le decían.

-Y-Yo…yo- tartamudeó tembloroso el adolescente pero lo callaron.

-No intentes enmendarte ahora, el daño ya está hecho.- masculló la mujer, se giró a ver a su hija-Connie, tienes prohibido volver a verlo.

-¡Pero mamá!

-¡Pero nada jovencita! Esto ganas por no darte a respetar.

Connie abrió sorprendida los ojos ante el comentario, las palabras de su progenitora le habían dolido en sobremanera. Bajó la mirada y comenzó a temblar.

-No volverás a comunicarte nunca con él y lo mismo va para ti, Universe- ordenó la mayor.

El señor Maheswaran se acercó a Steven, lo agarró del brazo bruscamente y lo encaminó a la puerta mientras hablaba.

-No puedes acercarte a nuestra casa y si lo llegas a hacer tomaremos medidas drásticas,- lo sacó de la habitación de un empujón, haciéndolo caer al piso- No se volverán a ver jamás.

-¡Steven!- gritaba desesperada Connie mientras lloraba.

Steven, aun en el suelo, alcanzó a verla así, antes de que le cerrarán la puerta en la cara.

* * *

 **Hola chicos.**

 **He aquí otro capítulo del fic, y como les prometí hay drama (?) Es un capitulo bastante corto a mi parecer pero me gusto el resultado.**

 **Me disculpo en el caso de que haya errores ortográficos.**

 **Sin más por el momento…**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
